


Perfect Specimen

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, Crying, Facials, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Moaning, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Barley wants to help his brother feel really good.
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot/Ian Lightfoot
Comments: 27
Kudos: 138





	Perfect Specimen

**Author's Note:**

> More of this ship, I fucking love it.
> 
> WARNING - Brother/Brother Incest - WARNING
> 
> If you don't like, don't read.

Ian walked into the house, hardly managing to keep himself together. He stomped up the stairs, completely ignoring his mother's and brother's combined greeting. A slamming door was quickly heard after. Barley and his mother shared a concerned glance before Barley stood up, walking up the stairs.  
"I'm gonna talk to him..."

Ian curled up at the foot of his bed, sobbing into his hoodie sleeves, hugging his knees. It was a bad day, to say the least. After a few moments; two soft knocks followed by three louder ones. Barley.  
"Go away..." Ian sniffled, wiping his cheeks with his sleeves.  
"Ian...Is everything okay?" The older elf asked, resting one hand on the door.  
"Barley... Please...just go away..." The crying elf said between sobs and hiccups. Barley gripped the doorknob and tried turning it, finding that it was unlocked. 

Barley gently closed the door and sat on the floor next to his younger brother. The bigger elf wrapped his arms around Ian, causing the curly-haired elf to stiffen for a second before burying his face in Barley's chest. The older brother gently pet Ian's hair with one hand, rubbing the boy's back with the other; comforting him. 

Eventually, Ian pulled away from Barley's chest, eyes red, tear streaked cheeks, and still hiccuping. The young elf wiped his cheeks with his sleeves again, looking up at Barley. Barley had a soft smile on his face with a hint of concern beneath.  
"Feel better?" The beanie-clad male asked after Ian seemed more calm. Ian nodded, hugging his knees, back resting against Barley's chest. The wavy-haired elf had his arms loosely hanging over the skinny elf's frame. 

After a short while, Barley slowly slid his hands under Ian's hoodie, causing the younger brother to gasp softly as Barley's rough fingers brushed over Ian's sensitive nipples.  
"A-Ahh... B-Barley...We can't..." Ian softly gasped.  
"We can... just gotta stay quiet~" The denim vest wearing elf chuckled, thumbs flicking at Ian's stiff nubs of flesh.

The older brother took hold of the curly-haired elf's chin, angling it towards him, pressing his lips against the other's, eliciting a soft moan from Ian. As the pair kissed; one of Barley's hands slipped lower, past his lover's belly button, unbuttoning the elf's jeans as his hand slid even lower.  
"O-Oh...gods..." Ian softly whimpered before being silenced by Barley's lips yet again.  
"God, Ian...You're so beautiful..." Barley gently said between kisses, one hand gently tweaking one of Ian's nipples, the other steadily pumping the younger elf's hardening cock.

Something about simple phrases like that always turned Ian on _IMMENSELY_. The curly-haired male bucked his hips forward with a needy whine.  
"M-More... P-Please-!" The younger brother begged, he needed more; craved it, in fact. Barley simply smiled, kissing Ian gently on the nose before lifting him up and setting him on the edge of the bed in a semi-lying down position; Ian's legs spread and him propped up by his elbows. 

The elder of the two brothers, slowly peeled off Ian's hoodie and the undershirt, slowly kissing down the elf's body, as his hands explored the young elf's torso.  
"Ian...Your body is so perfect..." Barley stated, tongue running over one of Ian's stiffened nubs of skin.  
"B-Barley... Nngghhh-" Ian gasped, cheeks and ears glowing a deep blue, trying his best to keep his voice below a whisper. 

Barley began leaving small kisses down Ian's stomach, eventually reaching the young elf's waistband. Barley hooked his fingers around the pants and slid them down, leaving Ian in just his underwear; a simple pair of white briefs. While plain, they suited Ian perfectly, sculpting his groin perfectly, making the elf's excitement in his underwear, _VERY_ noticable, forcing the fabric upward.  
"Brother...I need more, **PLEASE** -!" The curly-haired elf whined, needily bucking his hips, aching for more.  
"Ian...these suit you perfectly..." Barley spoke, running his hand over the stiff bulge in Ian's tighty-whities. 

The still mostly clothed elf pulled off the younger elf's underwear, leaving his beautiful body completely exposed. Barley took a moment to just admire how perfect his brother's body was. Barley returned to Ian's nether regions, taking two of his fingers and sucking on then before gently pressing them against Ian's tight entrance; other hand softly rubbing Ian's thigh.  
"May I-?" Barley began.  
"YES, P-Please..." Ian sharply hissed, body burning, begging to feel more. 

The large fingers plunged into the smaller elf, causing him to gasp loudly into his hands, thankfully muffling it in time. Barley's other hand was now stroking Ian's stiff cock, beads of pre leaking down the shaft. Every thrust of Barley's fingers sent his fingers deeper into to younger elf's warm insides, causing Ian to softly whimper and gasp.

"You're doing so good, bro..." The older elf soothed, pumping Ian's member in time with each thrust of his fingers.  
"Oh gods... B-Barley...Don't stop... It feels so good..." The smaller elf moaned softly, his whole body burning in pleasure. Barley pressed further, finding a sensitive bundle of nerves, causing Ian to inhale sharply, a wave of pleasure shooting through his body.  
"Did that feel good?" The beanie-clad male asked, pressing against the spot again.  
"Y-Yes... F-Fuck, I'm s-so close..." Ian panted, beads of sweat rolling down his body, face and ears burning. 

Barley slowed his stroking and pulled his fingers away from Ian's prostate, causing the curly-haired elf to let out a needy whine.  
"B-Barley... P-Please-" Ian whimpered, entire body shaking, orgasm so close yet, so far away.  
"Shhhh...It's okay...Just a bit longer, okay?" Barley soothed, stopping for a moment to kiss his lover.  
"O-Okay..." Ian nodded, golden eyes staring into Barley's own golden eyes.

Barley resumed his place between Ian's legs, wrapping his lips around Ian's member and pressed his fingers back against the elf's prostate, causing him to gasp and moan into his hands, muffling them slightly.  
"Mmmm~" The older elf hummed around his brother's member, gently rubbing Ian's balls as he continued blowing Ian.  
"O-Oh God... B-Barley-!" Ian warned, orgasm threatening to spill. Barley pulled off and ceased his fingering for a moment, causing Ian to let out a loud whimper, bucking his hips forward in desperation. 

"I'll let you finish this time, okay?" Barley said, looking up at Ian. Ian nodded, tears of stimulation in the corner of the boy's eyes. The still-clothed elf resumed his sucking and continued assaulting Ian's sensitive prostate, the boy gasping and grunting; gripping the bedsheets with one hand and the other partially covering his mouth. 

"B-BARLEY-!" Ian half-shouted, half-moaned as he finally came, hot streaks of white love coating his brother's face. Ian panted as a few smaller spurts dripping down the elf's cock, only to be licked off by Barley.  
"Ian...you taste so wonderful..." Barley purred, wiping the seed from his face and licking it off his thumb.  
"Barley...I fucking love you..." Ian gasped, staring at the ceiling. 

"So, do you feel better, bro?" The older elf asked, laying down next to his brother.  
"Y-Yeah... **Way** better~" The younger elf said, smiling sweetly.  
"Good. I hate seeing you when you're sad." Barley said, smiling back before placing a kiss on Ian's forehead.  
"I love you, bro..." Ian said, passionately kissing Barley.  
"I love you, too, Ian..." Barley responded, kissing Ian back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> 💕 Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated and really help me out. They inspire me to make more stories. 💕


End file.
